1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light hanger device and more particularly pertains to a new light support and clothes hanger device for combining a light with a clothes hanger bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a light hanger device is known in the prior art. More specifically, light hanger device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,526; U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,517; U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,029; U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,402; U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,629; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,862.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new light support and clothes hanger device. The inventive device includes an elongate housing having a top wall and end walls for securely mounting to a ceiling in a building structure; and also includes a light-emitting member securely and removably mounted in the housing; and further includes a plurality of hanger support mounting members securely fastened to the top wall of the elongate housing; and also includes a hanger support member securely mounted to the hanger support mounting members and to the end walls of the elongate housing; and further includes an on/off switch mounted to the elongate housing for energizing the light-emitting member, at least one ballast connected to the on/off switch, and a power cord connected to the on/off switch.
In these respects, the light support and clothes hanger device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of combining a light with a clothes hanger bar.